Bloody Valentine
by 2crazy random people
Summary: When Gaara comes to Kohana for a visit what will happen when he discovers Sasuke has returned and he plans to do horrid things to Sakura? And who will Sakura choose? Lame summary. Just read. Rated T for MINOR language,character death and sudgestive themes
1. Chapter 1

KEY!! (Read or you WONT get ANYTHING!!)

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497 _**

**Naruto rules both of us**

Ok! Our first story EVER!! Ya!

**_Hope you enjoy it..._**

Chear up Tristen!

**_Not on your life. _**

Please?!

**_(Death glare) _**

Fine then. Be that way. Hey Tristen?

**_Yeah? _**

Do we own Naruto?

**_Let me think... Ua... NO!! Get that fact through your heads you bakas!_**

Ok, so as I was saying, first story ever!!

**_whatever... _**

Arn't you happy?!

**_... A little... _**

Then smile!!

**_DON'T ask me to smile. It might just kill me. _**

Your so Emo.

**_Your so sugar high. Your point? _**

Ok. Remember, litte perentheses pop up all the time! That's just up making a coment. But don't worry, you will like them.

**WARNING!! Do NOT read if you like Sasuke!! MAJOR Sasuke dissing ahead!! ALSO!! If you are a dude I don't think you will enjoy listening to us talk about how sexy Gaara is the whole time so just leave now. One more thing, make SURE you have listened to Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte BEFORE you read. It's kind'a important! **

**_No der it's important. _**

Just listen to it Ok? And one more warning. We are not computers meaning, we make mistakes. Pay no atention to them and try to read around them.

**_Spelling and Gramer mistakes... They do CRAZY things to your story. _**

WOW! You smiled and you didn't die!

**_Vertual smile. It's not the same thing. _**

Yes it is.

**_Whatever... _**

On to the story!! :)

**Bloody Valentine**

It was an unusually warm day for February. Sabaku no Gaara was grateful for the slight breeze that brushed past his (Hot as in sexy) face. If only he didn't have to carry the burden of wearing the Kazekage robes (which look SO sexy if he is the one wearing them) while walking down the crowded streets of Kohana.

It wasn't the heat that was making him uncomfortable. Being from the desert (HELLO?! Sabaku means desert you freaks!!) he was used to it. No, it was all the people starring at him that made him feel out of place and uneasy.

Yet like the heat of his home land Gaara found himself becoming more and more familiar in Kohana. He even realized that he was anxious to be back in the city. Yeah, sure, having to do the work of a kage like signing papers, making treaties, keeping up appearances, and making sure his village didn't get blown to pieces was _really_ boring but on the up side he also got to visit all of his amazing friends.

In the years since he had given up the life of a deranged psychopathic cereal (I like cereal!) killer and traded it for the life of a somewhat normal sixteen year old dude he had gained many friends.

He was now on good terms with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sai, and even Rock Lee and considered them to be his friends even though he was not as close to them as most friends were.

And then of course there was Naruto, the ADHD dude with a reputation of being the number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja as well as a head-strong idiot with an un-normal alternate ego and a massive apatite for raman.

Gaara (Super kawii which is super cute in Japanese) and Naruto had become great friends in the years since the kyuubi container had knocked some sense into him. And because Naruto also had a demon sealed within him it allowed their brotherly bond to grow even stronger. (Don't you _dare_ think about the Naruto and Sasuke thing you freaks! Remember, Naruto wasn't gay. Sasuke was. And Gaara is anything but a homosexual!! )

But Gaara had to admit that the one thing he was looking forward to the most was seeing a certain pink haired konoichi. He would never admit it to anyone, except of course to Naruto and his brother Kankuro, not that he had mentioned it to either of them yet, but ever since she had saved his life nearly a year ago Gaara found himself becoming more and more drawn to her everyday. (As well as having some very perverted daydreams involving leather boxers and Sakura. –JK-) In fact he was just starting to admit to himself that he might just have a stronger feeling for her then just liking her.

Love. Now that's a sentiment he hadn't thought about in a while. It was something he had craved more then life itself yet at the same time hated beyond imagination, something he never thought he would be capable of feeling. It was an emotion he feared as well as longed to have. It was simply… love. And now here he was, falling into it without realization.

"Hey Gaara!!"

The young (and amazingly HOT) Kasekage turned his head in the direction of the very familiar voice. He tried to move out of the way but he failed. A blur of yellow and orange went slamming into his side and crushed him in a huge bear hug before he could escape.

"Naruto. Let go of me. Now." Gaara hissed, barely able to get the words out through his constricted air way.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto replied releasing him immediately and stepping back to chuckle bashfully with one hand scratching the back of his head.

Gaara sent him a death glare but his (gorgeous) jade eyes softened in an instant after seeing his friend's worried look. Naruto returned his gesture with a huge foxy grin.

"So, what brings you here this time?" Naruto asked as they began to walk towards the Hokage building.

"Something about an exchange of shinobi to strengthen our bonds. Because Suna has many ninja that specialize in elite infiltration Lady Hokage has proposed a trade off for a few of your capable shinobi. Suna may be ahead of you in infiltration but we are lagging behind in categories such a medicine and strategy."

"Wow. Sounds complicated." Naruto said, trying to sort through everything Gaara had said. Giving up he said in his cheerful voice "I'm just glad you will be here for a while! It's been months since we saw each other. By the way, how long are you staying?"

Gaara thought for a moment, sorting though his mind before announcing "Today is the thirteenth, right? So that means I will be here until the twentieth. One week."

"Awwww!" Naruto complained. "You have to leave so soon?!"

"Yes. Suna can't run itself and I'm sure as hell not going to leave Kankuro in charge for longer then that. You remember what happened last time, right?"

Naruto cringed at the very thoughts. Now _that _was something they could never let happen again.

"Oh well… It could be worse. I could have a mission while you're here." Said the fox boy before they entered the Hokage building, touring above them.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

"WHAAAAAT?!" Naruto searched.

"You heard me! You have a mission! Be ready by seven this evening!" The fifth Hokage stated firmly.

"But Grandma Tsunade!!" he wind.

"No buts! This is you mission! Deal with it! You will leave tonight and be back by the evening of the nineteenth and if I hear one more complaint from you I am demoting you back to chunin! Got that?!" Tsunade hollered back.

Naruto quickly shut his mouth. It had taken him over a year to build his way up to jonin and he wasn't about to lose his newly acquired title.

"Now, Lord Kasekage, let us talk." Tsunade said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

Naruto sulked off while the two kages began their conversation.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

"So what's up?" Naruto asked when Gaara finally emerged from the building around four.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your mission?" Gaara asked.

"Already taken care of. So I have a few hours and since we won't be able to hang out later because of the mission I guess we should start hanging out now." Naruto grinned.

"Alright then, where to?" Gaara questioned.

As is he had to ask. "Ichiraku Ramen!" Hollered the blond.

They sat and talked about random things for who knows how long, the main topic revolving around what Gaara had been up to.

"Naruto, what's going on?" the red head (drop-dead-gorgeous) boy finally asked his companion.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said one thing about what has been happening around here so spill. What's up?"

Naruto hesitated and bit his lip before answering. "Well… You see… Sasuke is back."

Gaara's became even more emotionless then he usually was. "So?" he questioned. "What would I want with Uchiha?"

Naruto hesitated yet again. "Well… he has been back for a while now and… well… him and Sakura are kind of… Um… dating."

The blond shielded his face from the explosion he was sure was coming but none came. When he opened his eyes again he saw Gaara sitting there, his face just as calm and passive as ever.

"And why would I care about something like that? Haruno and Uchiha are of no interest to me." Gaara said his tone unusually even and smooth.

Naruto's eyes clearly stated he pitied his friend. "Come on Gaara. You mean to tell me you haven't admitted it yet?"

"Admitted what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't try to deny it. After the chunin exams every time you see Sakura there was something different in your eyes. It intensified after she saved you from the Akatsuki and you can't deny it. You love her."

Gaara cringed at the word love.

"Ok…" Naruto compromised "So you have strong feelings for her. You even told me you thought you might be falling in love with her-"

"When did I say that?" Gaara asked, mortified.

"Remember that one time, we had a party, what was it? A few months ago? And Sai spiked the punch?"

Gaara turned as white as a sheet.

"Yeah well, you told me then, but don't worry. I was the only one you mentioned it to. I think…"

The young Kasekage's face turned as red as his crimson hair with the knowledge his secret had been let out.

"Don't you see?" Naruto questioned. "Sakura… She dose not belong with Sasuke. I still don't trust him even though he has said he changed his ways. And you two are just so perfect together. You deserve each other.

Gaara snorted. "Sakura does not deserve me. The Akatsuki had been unsuccessful. Shukaku still remains trapped within me. I'm still nothing more then a murderous demon."

"Don't say that! You have changed!"

"That may be, but just because someone alters their actions and attempts to make themselves a better person it dose not change what they are inside. I'm still a demon inside and I'll always be. I don't deserve such an angle as Sakura. And she certainly dose not deserve to be trapped at the side of a demon like me. She has earned better then that for her life."

"But Gaara…"

"Naruto. Drop it. If Sasuke is what she wants then he is what is best for her. A traitor ninja is surly still a much more worthy person then I am. Deranged mass murderers are still less valuable then Sasuke."

And so Naruto dropped the conversation and they walked out of the Raman shop. Instead they talked about a subject the two were quite fond of; their demons.

"I never knew how perverted Kyuubi could be, but now, it's like all he ever talks about is girls and finding a mate." Naruto complained.

"Tell me about it. Shukaku is probably just as bad. I swear some of the things he puts into my mind would frighten even the strongest of shinobi." Both boys shivered involuntarily before continuing.

"At least Kyuubi has only been acting up around one girl. I would die if it was more then that."

"Really? Who?" Gaara asked, interested.

"Oh, no one!" Naruto insisted as his face turned redder and redder.

"Naruto." Gaara said in a threatening tone.

"Well, it's… It's Hinata! There. Ok. I said it." Naruto whined.

Gaara smirked. "Took you long enough." Naruto was about to question what he meant by that when the two of them ran into some very unexpected company. There, in front of them stood Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke (cough cough Sasu'gay') Uchiha.

"Hi Naruto, Gaara-sama." Sakura greeted happily yet shyly. Gaara suspected the shyness was because she happened to be on Sasuke's arm.

"Gaara." The Kasekage corrected her.

"Gaara." She repeated back, still quite flustered.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

_**He stole our word! **_Shukaku complained.

_Drop it and shut up. _Gaara told him. Then he replied to Sakura. "Hello Sakura." As a greeting to the gay chicken-butt hair dude he glared.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Sasuke, baka." Naruto said, his tone changing from happy to annoyed in between greetings.

"Loser." Sasuke replied.

_**Let me at him! Let me at him!!**_ Kyuubi growled.

_Let me at him! Let me at him!!_ Naruto agreed but held himself in place for Sakura's sake. (And no! Sakura doesn't drink. Think English people!)

"Sakura, would you mind if I talked with Gaara and Naruto alone for a moment?" Sasuke asked sweetly. Dazed, Sakura had no other choice but to accept.

"Ok." She said, even though she would have rather not leave Sasuke's side. He gave a seductive smile and a kiss on the cheek before slipping some money into her hand and telling her to go buy anything she wanted from the surrounding shops.

After she was out of ear shot Sasuke turned back to the two boys, his face hardened. "Alright here is the deal. Gaara," he said turning to the red head "First of all, I'm warning you to stay away from Sakura." Gaara was about to ask why when Sasuke clarified.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Don't try to deny it for my eyes see everything. Just now you looked at her with a certain emotion in your eyes. An emotion I did not think you would be capable of feeling let alone expressing. Never the less, I want you to stay away from her. She's mine now and I don't want you anywhere near my property." Gaara's eyes filled with hate and his quickly rising temper but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Sakura is not your property! She is a human being and you can't own her! Gaara can talk to her if he wants to! There is no law that says he can't!"

"Actually, there can be a law. It's called a restraining order. All I have to do is ask for one and I'm sure to get it. Sakura would not dare to argue with me. After all, I am her faïence." Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened at his words.

"What?!" they both screamed. Some of the people passing stared at them before continuing on their way.

Sasuke smirked. "What? Don't tell me you two didn't figure it out? Sakura is the perfect person to help me revive my clan." Sasuke said (the sick Bass-terd! Get it?) "I guess you do have a point when it comes to the property part. I should remember not to call her that to her face in the future. She would think it rude so instead I'll just call her my Cherry Blossom." Gaara clenched his fists.

_**Kill him!! Kill him!! How dare he!! Sakura is our Cherry Blossom! Rip his throat out! You better watch out Uchiha because… I KILL YOU!!**_ (Ackmed rules!)

For once Gaara found himself in agreement with his demon.

"And one more thing, since human beings can't be my 'property' does that mean you two can? After all, you not even human." (You EVIL son-of-a-bit-cough chough female dog!! We can't believe we have to make you say these things!! Oh well… Were going to kill you anyway!! Literally! –Evil smiley face-)

That was it. Both Jyunuki snapped, their demons screaming to come out and kill him. Sasuke's eyes widened realizing he had crossed the line and was about to get beaten to a bloody pulp when something brought both boys back into control of their demons.

"Sasuke! I'm ready to go!" Sakura called from across the street, her purchases secure in her arms. Naruto and Gaara restrained themselves, for her sake.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Sasuke called sweetly. Then he turned back to the two shinobi before him, his face and tone hardening.

"Don't worry. If you really feel that strongly about her Gaara you can have her, that is, after she has outlived her usefulness and will no longer produce my heirs." (How evil and twisted is that?! I can't believe that came out of our minds!)

"Do you really think Sakura would do that for you? You're not even engaged yet! I know you're not yet or else Sakura would have had a party or something. So you lied when you said she was your faïence!" Naruto said.

"So? She will be one day." Sasuke said.

"No she won't now let me finish!!" Naruto hollered. "Right now, Sakura is blind to your evil deeds because she thinks she is in love with you. Just you wait! Give it a few weeks and she will see right through your rouse!"

"Naruto, I had no idea you had such a large vocabulary." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Besides, come tomorrow nigh she will have no choice but to become my bride."

"What do you mean?" Gaara (Me LOVE Gaara!!) questioned, curious to know the dark intent hidden in his words.

Sasuke smirked again. "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Neither jyunukis indicated they had any idea what so ever.

The raven haired (butt-head) boy rolled his eyes and continued. "Tomorrow is February 14th Valentines Day. The one night of the year when very cautious, shy girls will give us their virginity no matter what. And since I am going to ask Sakura to be my valentine that means she should find herself pregnant with my child in little more then a month from now." Both Naruto and Gaara tensed, clenching their fists.

"Come on, boys. Be a good sport. After all that's the nature of things. Bitches were meant to have kids." And with that Sasuke went bolting down the street before Naruto and Gaara could grab a hold of him. They both started racing down the street after the evil baka, but before they had caught up to him, Naruto's wrist watch started beeping.

"Crap! I have to go!!" he said, his eyes filled with horror. "If I'm late Grandma Tsunade is going to kill me!" He turned to his friends and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Gaara," he said sternly. "Don't do anything until I get back."

"What?! But by then it will be too late!" he growled, his demon nature showing through.

"Then go tell Grandma Tsunade about it! Just don't try and solve it yourself. We both know how rash you can be. Now, I have to go before the old bat sends me back to the academy!" And with that Naruto went racing down the streets towards the gates to Kohana, hoping he was not late fore his mission.

As soon as he was out of sight Gaara turned on his heal (which is a totally sexy thing to do if it is Gaara doing it! ) and walked down the street. Headed in the direction Sasuke had gone.

Naruto's words had not penetrated him at all. His efforts were futile and in vain. Ever since Sasuke had disrespected Sakura like that he had been planning, plotting. He wasn't even Gaara anymore. Shukaku had completely taken over. Screaming in his mind, clouding his judgment. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Nothing except getting to Sakura and freeing his love from her future with the Uchiha.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Admit it! That was AWSOME!! Not bad for our fisrt story?

**_Ok. Liten up. This was originaly a one shot but we got a little caried away so now it's three parts long. All three parts are typed up and ready to go but we refuse to post them unless you review! Got that?! We must have at least TEN reviews before we post the next part, so read it, like it, love it, REVIEW it, become obcessed with it, and tell at least three friends about it. I mean it or else!!_**

I would do it if I were you or you shall feel the wrath of a keybord of doom in the hands of me and Tristen1497. That is the SCARIEST thing you will ever see. ****Bye! And remember, press the review button!!

**_Or else... _**


	2. Chapter 2

Key

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**Naruto rules Both of us **

What is wrong with you people?! Why arn't you reviewing?! I hope you DO know that Tristen is going to kill me for posting the next chapter b-4 there were 10 reviews!

**_I'm not going to kill you. _**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tristen!! Wait, you're not?

**_No. I was getting bord of waiting anyway, so I won't kill you. But I wILL kill them. (death glares at readers who didn't review) _**

Oh man!! You're SO dead if you don't review this time. We better get 17 reviews or else you don't get the next chapter!!1 And we mean it this time!

**_That's right! Wait, 17?_**

Yeah... it's a lucky number right?

**_Oh, right. Anyway, That's right! We're not caving this time. Read, review, and pass on. Do it or die. _**

She's kidding! I swear!

**_How would you know if I was kidding?_**

...

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to two of our best friends on fanfiction. **

**Gaara'sbaby1 and Crack God **

Hope you enjoy it!

**_Yeah, you better. _**

Or else.

**_Did you just make a threat? _**

Maybe...

**_Wow. I must be rubbing off on you..._**

No coment on spelling, grammer... yata, yata, we don't own Naruot... Yep. that's about it...

**Read away people, read away. **

**Bloody Valentine Part Two**

"Thank you for the wonderful day Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a blush.

"Thank you for making my day wonderful Sakura." Sasuke said very seductively before he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura gasped after they separated for much needed air. Even after being with Sasuke for over a month she was still not used to his sudden rough displays of affection.

"Sakura… I have a favor to ask." Sasuke asked abruptly.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Will you be my valentine?"

Sakura's mind went blank. Did he really just say that? Ok, where were the hidden cameras? This was too good to be true. First Sasuke comes back to the village after killing Itachi (who is SO much better then Sasu'gay') then he asks her to go out with him, later announces they are boyfriend and girlfriend, and now he wanted her to be his valentine?

Sure, when you were kids it didn't mean anything to be someone's valentine but now? At there age you asked your lover to be your valentine. You asked someone you were planning on spending you whole life with.

So did that mean if Sasuke was asking her this he was planning a future with her? Was that it? Sakura was still unsure. Were there really no hidden cameras?

Seeing her doubt and confusion Sasuke touched her cheek lightly and smiled at her. "Please Sakura. I swear this is not a joke. I'm serious. I really want you to be my valentine. Please?"

What could she say? No? I don't think so! This was her life-long crush, the young man she had dreamed about being with for as long as she could remember. Of course she was going to say yes!

"Oh Sasuke, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that." She said.

Sasuke grinned at her. "Does that mean you accept?" he teased.

"Yes, I would love to be your valentine tomorrow." Sakura clarified.

"Good. I'll be here at nine to pick you up, then we can spend the whole day together, my treat."

"Ok."

"Goodbye my Cherry Blossom. I love you. And stay warm tonight. It looks like it's going to rain."

"I love you to." Sakura said, standing on tip toes to be able to receive her good night kiss. "And I'll stay warm." And so Sasuke left her on the porch of her little apartment. Sakura looked up at the black sky coated with heavy rain clouds. He was right. It _was_ going to rain.

The pink hair konoichi shut the door behind her and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. Life was just so perfect.

Sakura walked towards the small kitchen gazing at the pictures scattered on the walls and about the end tables. They were all of her and her friends. Everyone of the originally nine rookies had earned a place on the wall somewhere accompanied by new friends as well.

There was one of her and Ino, Another with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji, hanging out after training. And of course she had numerous pictures of her and her brotherly figure, Naruto.

She passed the many old ones of them and focused on the new. The first was a picture of her, Sai, standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen, supporting a very sick looking Naruto while he held his first place ramen eating contest trophy up high.

The next picture was one her favorite in the room. It was taken shortly after she had saved Gaara. He and his siblings had come to Kohana for the first time since the incident and Temari had insisted upon taking it. Temari was on one side while Kankuro stood on the other. Sakura stood next to Temari and Naruto took his place by Kankuro. Then, right in the middle, standing between Sakura and Naruto was Gaara.

Sakura's eyes scanned over him. He had finally hit his growth spurt and he, Naruto, and Kankuro all stood at least a touring five to six inches taller then her small five foot four frame. Temari was only slightly taller then her, but you could still see the difference between the wind mistress and her brothers.

Gaara's redder then red (Hot, sexy) hair had shown bright that day in the sun, but what made her eyes linger on Gaara, what made this picture one of her favorites was the fact that on Gaara's lips was a smile. A genuine smile. Not a psychotic smirk or a fake grin, but a real smile. (Scary thought hu? But don't you think he would look just as gorgeous?!)

Sakura's eyes drifted over to the other three pictures that matched the one with all of them together. Her other favorite pictures.

First there was her and Temari laughing their heads off, clutching their sides. They had been doing sexy poses in front of the camera and Kankuro, who had been taking the pictures, turned bright red and got a nosebleed. It was priceless. Come to think about it she wondered what ever happened to those sexy-pose pictures. (cough cough Kankuro you hot perv!)

The second was the three guys. Gaara was trapped in the middle of Naruto and Kankuro, both leaning on him, one hand held out towards the camera flashing the thumbs-up sine while the other made a twin set of bunny ears on Gaara's head. The poor red head looked so bewildered it was hilariously funny.

Then there was the third picture. It had been taken by chance at the end of the day after training. Gaara was leaning up against the back of a Sakura tree, his gourd resting in a place that was out of the frame. Sakura was resting next to him, her head cocked off to the side so that it almost fell on his shoulder. Her eyes were half open, a smile on her pink lips. Gaara's head was positioned leaning back against the tree, his eyes closed. And there, on his face, was that oh so calm and peaceful (and super SEKUSHI –which mean SEXY-) look, complimented with his small, genuine smile.

Sakura found herself smiling at the picture. After the camera had flashed both her and Gaara chased after the one who had taken the picture, Temari, demanding that she rip it up. Now she was glad they hadn't caught her so they could have done so. It was, after all, a lovely picture.

Then Sakura's eyes shifted to the side to rest upon the most recent picture to join her wall. It was of her and Sasuke, ironically standing under the same Sakura tree she was under when the picture of her and Gaara was taken.

She felt the sides of her mouth pull downward. Sakura could not put her finger on it but there was something not quite right about that picture. Sasuke, though he looked just as handsome as ever, had something wrong with the way he looked. His smile was… well there was no way to describe it.

It looked happy, but not happy in a good way. Happy as in the thing he had been thinking was good for him yet horrible for everyone else. And his eyes, they were as cold as ever, no nameable emotion shining trough their dark gloom.

Now that she though about it, Sakura noticed there was also something off about her as well. Her smile there looked fake, plastered on by force rather then just because and her body looked out of place, nervous.

She compared it to the picture she had taken with just her and Gaara. The differences were extreme. She was genuinely happy in the one with Gaara, but it didn't appear as though she was in the one with Sasuke.

Oh well, she was probably just imagining things. After all, she and Sasuke had only been dating for a week when the picture was taken. She must have just been nervous.

But still…

Sakura sighed. She was just being paranoid. Then she strolled over to the kitchen and opened the bag containing all of the items Sasuke had bought for her. There was some of her favorite tea, a small pink bracelet, a new picture frame, a new dress (ha! She dragged that gay chicken-butt hair dude into the cloths store! Serves him right!), new shoes (AND the shoe store!), shampoo, body wash, and a new bag of hair ties.

Sakura paused in shock at what lay at the bottom of the bag. The finale item she had purchased while Sasuke had been talking to her friends. She hadn't even realized what it was she had bought until now.

There, at the bottom of her bag, lay a little stuffed anime raccoon, its big jade eyes wide with childish excitement and rimed with a mask of black rings. Sakura held it up, shakily then quickly shoved it back into the bag.

_What's wrong with me? What's going on? Why is it that all of a sudden I can't get Gaara out of my head?! _

_**Maybe you like him.**_ Sneered her inner voice from the back of her mind.

_What? Hey, where did you come from?_

_**Don't tell me you thought you got ride of me that easily. I was just taking a nap is all. And have you become hard at hearing since I took a break? I said that maybe you like Gaara.**_

_What?!_

_**De sha vu much?**_

_Why would I like Gaara? He is just a friend! Besides, I'm in love with Sasuke! How could I like Gaara at the same time?_

_**True, you love Sasuke now but think about it. What if he hadn't come back? You think Gaara is attractive (Attractive? He is SUPER SEXY!!) and it's not as if you have put the whole chunin exams thing behind you. So just think. Don't you suppose that maybe something could have developed between you two if Sasuke hadn't returned?**_

_No! Never! I have always loved Sasuke! What makes you think I could have betrayed him in the years since he had been gone? I would never! I love him and that is final so shut your trap and go back to sleep!_

_**Fine. Just keep denying it. It's not my fault if we end up miserable for the rest of our life. **_

_I said shut it!! _

…

Inner Sakura had already disappeared.

_Besides_, Sakura thought quietly, _Gaara has feelings for no one. Even if I did like him, which I don't, he would never have the capacity to feel anything towards me in return. AWW! Stop thinking like this Sakura! You love Sasuke, remember? It's as plain and simple as that._

And with her last mental outburst ended Sakura took a long, hot shower, and curled up on her bed wearing the new P.J. she had bought that afternoon. Because Sasuke had carried them for her they smelled just like him. Unknowingly Sakura went to bed with nightmares just by inhaling his sent. Some were about her love getting hurt and others, the ones she would not remember in the morning, were about her love hurting her.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Gaara swiftly hopped from tree top to tree top, secretly following Sasuke. Unknown to the Uchiha he had been tailing him since he left Sakura's apartment, staying close on his heals with the stealth and secrecy that could only be obtained by a demon.

Shukaku's thoughts drowned out his own. What little knowledge he had of right and wrong disappeared into nothingness as the demon inside him took over.

_**Uchiha! You're going to pay! How dare you insult our Cherry Blossom! How dare you try to hurt her! I'm going to rip you to shreds until all that is left is unrecognizable!!**_ Both Gaara and Shukaku thought, their minds one.

Finally Gaara reached Sasuke's apartment building. He watched with intense jade eyes as the Uchiha climbed the stairs and ascended up to his apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Just as he did so the rain started to poor from the sky, coming down much harder then Gaara had ever witnessed it do before.

Sasuke striped of his shirt and pants until he wore (The whore! Hey! We made a rhyme!) nothing but his boxers, then sprawled out onto his bed tucking his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Sakura… Soon you will be mine." He said in a sick, happy kind of voice.

Gaara watched from outside the raven haired boy's bedroom window, his fists clenching at Sasuke's words but despite his longing to jump in the window and kill him right then and there Gaara wait, his instincts telling him to first make sure his prey had let down its defenses.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he was dreaming about what exactly he was going to do to Sakura the following evening, imagining what it would be like to hear her scream his name out in pain over and over again when abruptly the dream changed.

Instead he was lying in bed with a strange figure standing over him.

At first he figured it was just a dream about what had happened to him while with Orochimaru.

"Please My Lord," he mumbled, still half asleep. "Not to night. I'm tired. Tomorrow. I promise. Just let me sleep tonight and tomorrow I'll give you everything. The whole shi-bang; I'll scream nice and loud like you like it, I'll give you a hand job… oral se… What the Fu-"

Right in the middle of detailing to, what he assumed to be Orochimaru, what their amual sex session would consist of a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second. In that short span of time Sasuke suddenly recognized the person standing over his bed and was cut of by a grainy substance covering his mouth and nose.

Sasuke couldn't breath. He could feel his lungs begin to burn for the oxygen they craved but he was helpless. He could do nothing. His hands and feet as well as his waist (He has a very feminine waist because he is so gay.) were all strapped down to the bed by the same grainy substance that covered his mouth.

"Who is the animal now Uchiha? Personally I don't think it's me considering you're the one tied up." Gaara said as he emerged from the shadows. Sasuke instantly froze up. That voice, it was not Gaara's. It was different, more malevolent. And his crazed eyes, one minute they were jade and the next they flashed topaz for a second.

Sasuke tried to speak but couldn't because of the sand. That and he was running out of oxygen fast. But it was as if Gaara could read his mind.

"What am I doing here? Well what does it look like? I'm going to kill you." Gaara sneered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You insulted my Cherry Blossom. You were going to hurt her. Now you're going to pay. Pay with your life!"

And with that, despite the pleading look in Sasuke's eyes begging him not to do it, Gaara reached downward with his clawed fingers and punctured Sasuke's jugular. The Uchiha let out an agonizing scream that was quickly muffled and drowned out by the sand covering his airways.

Gaara snickered evilly as he eagerly shoved his hand into Sasuke's exposed neck, grabbed a hold of the tissue inside and yanked it upward, ripping all that was once lodged inside his throat outward to expose it to the outside.

Blood stained the sheets and smeared its way over Gaara's fingers and down the side of his Kasekage robes. He looked down upon his dead victim, not with delight but with a strange mixture of satisfaction and regret.

Gaara walked back to his apartment through the empty streets as the rain continued to pour from the sky. It washed away the blood from his fingers and robes but he could steel since its presence. Could still see the crimson color staining his flesh and could feel its nonexistent weight weighing him down.

_**Cheer up kid. We killed that son-of-a-bitch. Now our cherry Blossom is safe. He can no longer harm her. Why are you so depressed? **_

_What will Sakura think of me now? I just killed the person she loved. How will I ever face her?! _

_**Listen kid, she will be glad that baka is gone. After she hears what he was planning to do to her she will come running strait into our arms, thanking us for what we have done. **_

_No. You're wrong. Even if she was glad Uchiha is dead she would never trust me again. A murderer does not deserve an angel's mercy especially when he has taken the life of someone close to her. _

_**Well, let's not jump to conclusions. Let us call her first and tell her what has happened. **_

_Alright. _

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Gaara entered his hotel room soaking wet and walked strait over to the bed side table and reached for the phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Perhaps she wouldn't wake up. Maybe she would sleep though the phone dial and find out the truth when the Uchiha's body was discovered.

No. Gaara had always done the wrong thing. It was time for him to do the right thing for once and tell her the truth. It was time for him to take off his disguise, to show her who he truly was despite his great efforts to change.

Then again maybe… Oh. Never mind.

"Hello?" came the voice of a very sleepy Sakura.

"Hello?" she said again, tired and annoyed that someone had the nerve to wake her up in the dead of night from a sound, if not nightmare-less, sleep.

"Sakura…" Gaara breathed out, his sadness and his shame showing through in his tone.

"Gaara?" she questioned. "What- Do you know what time it is?!"

"Sorry…" he said in the same shameful tone.

This time Sakura noticed it. "Gaara, is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Gaara?" She heard the Kasekage exhale in a long sigh.

"Sakura… I- I…" he tried to say.

"What?"

Gaara sighed again before continuing. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. "Sakura, Sasuke is dead."

No sound came through the phone line to the other side.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"You're lying. You… You have to be lying. Sasuke can't be dead. He- he was just here a few hours ago."

"Sakura. I'm not lying." Gaara said sadly. He heard the konoichi inhaled a sharp intake of breath. When she spoke next he could hear the pain in her voice that came from holding back tears.

"Wh- How do you know? How can you be so sure?" she asked, distressed, still hoping beyond hope what he was saying was not true.

Here it was the moment of truth. There was no backing down now. Gaara had to tell her.

"Sakura. I know because… I was the one who killed him."

There was nothing but silence from the other line so Gaara took this time to get out as much as possible. "I followed him home from your house tonight and waited till he was asleep and then-"

"No." She stated firmly.

"Sakura-"

"No, I- it's not true. You… you would never do something like that Gaara, not to me."

Though she could not see it Gaara's eyes shut in pain, his hand clenching the place where his heart supposedly rested.

"I did. If you think I didn't… then you don't know me very well. I've tried to change since the chunin exams but… Sakura I'm still… I did it for you!" he cried, desperate to get her to understand. "I-"

She cut him off. "You sick twisted bastard! How could you?!" Gaara could hear the tears coming now as she wept through her words. "You- You freak! You're insane! How could you say you killed the man I love for me? Where is you logic in that?!"

"Sakura!"

"No! I never want to here from you again Sabaku no Gaara! Go burn in hell with all the other demons! That is were you belong."

The line went dead. The phone Gaara clenched in his hand broke under the pressure.

"I did it for you." He whispered to himself. "So he couldn't hurt you. So you could be happy."

_I killed him so you could be free. So he would not chain you to himself. Please forgive me Sakura but I had to because… Because I love you. And even though I know now that you will never choose me, not that you would have in the first place, I do not regret what I have done. At least this way a very lucky young man who deserves you might have a chance to make you happy in life…_

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Sakura tore the pictures of Sabaku no Gaara off her wall as soon as the phone hit the receiver. The ones with him and Naruto. The one where he was coroneted as Kazekage. The one with him and the other sand siblings, and the one of them under the Sakura tree. They were thrown in a waist basket and set on the back porch to burn in the damp corner somewhat untouched by the rain.

Then she cried, cried for who knows how long before she called the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, I know it's late but… I didn't know who else to call!"

"What is it Sakura?" the Hokage asked.

"Sasuke, he is dead!" Sakura spit out before bursting out into tears again.

"What? How?!" Tsunade demanded.

"He was killed." Sakura forced out through her sobs.

"By whom?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What will happen next?!

**_Will Gaara get killed for killing Sas'gay'? _**

Will Sakura forgive him?!

**_Is Naruto on smart people pills?! _**

**Only we know that answeres. **

And this time you better review people!! Or else! If Tristen kills me it's all your fault.

**_What are you complaining about? You have a katana, don' you?_**

Oh yeah! That's right! I kill you! (Pulls out katana and is about to cut Trsiten in half.)

**_Don't even think about it. _**(Stops in mid air and puts back sword.)

Oh! And we have a suprize for you if you review!

**_Yeah... the next chapter!! BIG shocker there..._**

Not only is it the next chapter... it's the last!! All questions will be solved... All secrets revieled!

**_All evil Matsuri's hummiliated... _**

Don't tell then the whole thing!!

**_Sorry, That and the suprise has a part two. oooo be happy. _**

Why don't you?

**_NEVER!! _**

Anyway, the secound suprize is if you review we will dedicate the last chapter to all of you who reviewed this story BEFORE the third chapter was posted.

**_Yeah, so click the review butten you minnions! _**

Come on! Wouldn't it be cool to say you had a chapter dedicated to yourself?! Review gosh dang it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Key**

**_Naruto rules - _**Tristen1497

Naruto rules - crimson.tears.i.shed

**Naruto rules - **Both of us!

**_First point of buisness. WE DID NOT CAVE!! _**

Yeah, that's right! The only reason we didn't wait for 17 reviews is because Tristen is going on vacation and wont be back FOREVER!!

**_it's just a couple of weeks..._**

NO!! I't much, MUCH longer to me!! :(

**_Whatever, so that's why we are posting again, even though you stupid people refuse to review. _**

That, and we got impashent.

**_Don't tell them that!! _**

Too late. Anyway, even though this is THE LAST CHAPTER and... yeah... you should still review. it makes us happy and will incourage us to write our next story.

**_Yeah, so review. If you know what's good for you._**

Do IT!! (said in really creepy voice)

**_WTF? You just got Crimson mad!! Oooooo!! You's so dead if you don't review! And not by my hand eather... _**

**Next order of buissness...**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who ever review this story so far. **

**Super-rat**

**Safrana**

**overlordofnobodies**

**Chump**

**ilovegaara-sama**

**CrimsonTaki (aka used to be Gaara'sbaby1)**

**and The-Crazies **

**Thanks you guys!! **

**P.S. ignore ALL spelling and garmmer mistakes. We didn't eddit this chapter very well. Hope you enjoy! **

Bloody Valentine Part Three

The next week was pure havoc. The ombu black ops were sent to the Uchiha's house that night to find it just as Sakura had said. Sasuke dead, with evidence it had been Gaara who had been the one to commit the deed.

The next morning Tsunade went to Gaara's hotel, walking in through his front door, unannounced.

"Is it true you killed Sasuke Uchiha?!" she hollered at him.

Gaara, who had bee sitting on his bed still in his wet clothes, turned to look at her, his face blank. "Yes." He stated simply.

"How- Why Lord Kasekage? Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Tsunade questioned, her temper flaring.

Gaara did not answer.

He was put under house arrest, confined to the hotel under heavy round-the-clock guard until Tsunade would decide what to do with him. Strangely enough although he could have easily escaped Gaara did not even attempt it. Instead he sat quietly and solemnly each day, hardly ever moving from his spot on the bed. In fact, the only disturbance he ever caused was when he suddenly walked out of his room a midnight one evening and requested of one of the guards that an electric guitar be brought to his room. Other then that he had been quiet.

But three days later on the fifteenth all charges were mysteriously droped.

And so Gaara was cleared of all charges and allowed to rome free again, not that he did anyway. He attended his meetings with the Hokage then returned to his hotel without a word to anyone else.

Sakura was furious that Gaara was excused from his crimes, especially because she didn't know why but her grief for Sasuke's death dulled her anger. Instead she locked herself in her apartment, refusing to come out for anything, not even Sasuke's funeral.

Gaara did much the same until the fateful night of February 19th, the day Naruto returned from his mission.

The blond walked through the gates of Kohana in quite a pleasant mood. He mission had been a success. Now all that was left to do was go get the update on what had been done about Sasuke.

"Hey Gaara! Gaara, open up!" Naruto hollered as he banged on the Kasekage's apartment door. He put his ear to the door but all he heard was the gentle strumming of guitar strings.

What's going on? Naruto thought.

I've got a bad feeling about this. I'll be back in a minute. Kyuubi announced.

Hey wait! How can you go anywhere? You're trapped inside my mind?!

All Naruto got as a response was an echoing chuckle from deep within the confines of his mind.

"Gaara!!" he yelled again, banging on the wood even more forcefully.

"Kasekage-sama is not seeing anyone." Came a small voice.

Naruto turned his head to see a young girl with short brown hair and wide eyes.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Naruto questioned stupidly.

"Yes, I'm Kasekage-sama's student, Matsuri." The girl said.

"Oh yeah… I remember you." The fox container chuckled. "So, what were you saying?"

"Kasekage-sama has refused to come out of his room for anything but his business with the Hokage. Ever since…"

"What?! Ever since what?!"

"Ever since he killed Sasuke Uchiha." She said in a small voice.

There was a long silence between the two before Naruto went bolting down the hall and out into the night, headed for the Hokage's office.

What?! Gaara killed Sasuke?! Damn! I told him not to do anything rash! And what does he do?

Go off and get an irritation on his skin? Kyuubi joked.

Hey, I thought you said you were 'leaving'.

I can back.

Well, where on earth did you go?!

Hold your horsed kid; I went to talk to Shukaku.

You can do that?

Only when our vessels are in close prokcsimity of each other. Anyway, don't change the subject.

I talked to Shukaku and he explained the best he could. Aperantly he and Gaara had lost control when Sasuke insulted Sakura like that and they just… killed him instead of going to the Hokage.

He called Sakura right afterwards and she said she never wanted to see and/or talk to Gaara ever again.

Wait. Why isn't Gaara under arrest? He murdered a Leaf village shinobi.

Sorry but Shukaku was mum on that. He didn't mention why, but who cares? As long as he's not in trouble. But the worst thing of all is that he never got to tell Sakura why he did it, or his feelings towards her.

But that means… "Oh shit!"

Naruto sped down the street even faster then before until he had made his way to the Hokage's room and burst through the door.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here? You don't have to fill out your mission report until tomorrow."

"Where is Sakura? What's going on? Why hasn't she forgiven Gaara? Why was Gaara let off the hook in the first place?!"

Tsunade sighed. The blond was already giving her a headache. "Sakura is in her apartment. She has refused to see or talk to anyone since Sasuke's death. She hasn't forgiven him because, after all, one: it had only been six days and two: he did kill the love of her life. And as to why the village is not pressing charges against the Kasekage, I'm afraid I can't tell you that it's classified."

"WHAT?! Tell me Grandma! I need to know!"

Tsunade sighed agan. It would just be easyer to tell him. "You can not repete this information to anyone, you got that?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, because if you do I will personally kill you."

The blond gulped as Tsunade continued.

"When we investigated the seen of the crime we found detailed plans for taking over Kohana. We believe that Sasuke was the mastermind behind a huge conspiracy to take down the village from the inside. But you must not tell anyone! We are still trying to uncover the others involved and if this gets out they will have a chnce to run before they are cornered."

"Oh." Naruto said as if he received news like this every day. "But why hasn't Sakura forgiven Gaara?"

"I told you baka! She hasn't left her apartment and refused to talk to anyone!"

"So she doesn't know that Sasuke was evil?! That he was going to try and hurt her?"

"What? Hurt Sakura? What are you talking about?"

Naruto took a big breath and explained everything very quickly before he ran out of air, finishing with "… sohekilledhimbecauseGaaralovesSakura!"

Lady Tsunade took a double take. "What?" she asked out loud.

Naruto groaned and prepared to repeat himself when Tsunade stopped him.

"No wait." She said holding up her hand for enface. The Hokage was trying to process everything he had said. Then suddenly it clicked and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Gaara… Is in love… with Sakura?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what I just said!" Naruto wined. "Now why did you

"Naruto. Listen to me. We have to fix this. If Sakura retunes his feelings who know what good it could bring to both of our villages. That, and I am afraid Gaara is far too unstable to handle something like this. Go talk to Sakura. Explain things to her but don't tell her about the conspiracy!"

Naruto was out of sight before she had finished her last sentence.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Sakura lay curled up on a ball in her room. Why? Why would Gaara, her supposed friend, do this to her? How could he kill Sasuke, murder him in cold blood and then claim he did it for her? It was so… sick!

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura-chan!!"

The pink hair konoichi jumped at the shrill voice and the loud banging on her apartment door. Could no one leave her along to give in her solitude? Hey, wait a minute. She knew that voice! Not that the fact she knew this person made her any more willing to speak to him.

"Go away Naruto." She forced out. Her voice was horss from crying for days on end.

"Sakura! Let me in! I have to talk to you!" Naruto persisted.

"I said go away!" she hollered back.

There was a pause and for a moment she thought the blond had actually honored her wishes and left her in piece. Why would she even think something like that? This was Naruto!

BANG!! Sakura jumped up and ran from her room to find the front door mutilated, lying in pieces scattered throughout the front living area and kitchen.

Naruto walked through the open doorway, his face serious. It had begun to rain outside and Sakura shivered as the cold rain and wind blew through the opening.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Naruto said sternly before dragging her to her room and away from the drafty doorway.

He plopped her down on her bed and stood in front of her. "Now tell me what's going on." He said seriously.

Sakura's eyes widened. For once in his life Naruto sounded like a big brother who was seriously trying to figure out how to solve a problem in his little sisters life instead of a kid brother who couldn't keep his trap shut.

Before she could stop herself Sakura began to cry again at the very thought of what she had to tell him.

"Naruto, Gaara killed Sasuke! He killed him!" she cried, going into hysteria.

"Get a hold of you self Sakura. I already know. What I meant is tell me what happened with you and Gaara?" The blond demanded.

"You know? Then… then why aren't you upset about it? Why are you more interested in the well being of Sasuke's murder then Sasuke himself?" she challenged.

"Because frankly Sakura, I stopped carrying about what happened to Sasuke years ago." He stated bluntly. Sakura looked up at him with horror stricken eyes.

"He wasn't the person we used to know Sakura. He changed! He was an evil, corrupt son-of-a-bit-"

"You're wrong!" Sakura screeched, cutting Naruto off.

"Am I? Do you know why Gaara did what he did? Why he killed Sasuke?"

"Um, let's see, because he is an insane person! He's not even a person! He's not human!" Sakura covered her mouth as soon as the words were out of her mouth. That was not what she was going to say.

"Naruto… I-I'm sorry."

The jyuunuki container was silent for a moment. "No. It's alright Sakura. I understand."

Sakura hung her head in sham, knowing she had hurt Naruto with her words. Gaara was his friend, furthermore, there were the same. Both Jyuunuki container, feared and loathed by people for much of their lives.

"I'm sorry. It's just… That's what Gaara told me, on the phone. He said he hadn't changed at all since the chunin exams, that his new self was nothing more then a disguise."

"You're right." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura looked up on shock. So Gaara hadn't been lying! He had never changed. He was sill a monster. But then Naruto went on.

"Gaara is insane… if he is still thinking like that. No mater how many times people tell him he has changed he never believes them. The truth in the fact that he has changed is in his motive. You see, you're wrong Sakura. Gaara didn't kill Sasuke because he is crazy, nothing more them a demon-possessed bloodlust-driven murderer. No, that's not Gaara. He killed Sasuke for you."

Gaara's words echoed in Sakura's mind. "I did it for you!" That's what he had said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura questioned anger once again present in her voice. "Why would anyone take away the love of my life for my own good?!"

"Because, like I've been trying to tell you, Sasuke was evil! That evening when he told you to go look at the shops while we talked, you didn't hear what he said that night!

"He told us Sakura! He told us what he was planning, what he had in store for you! He was going to seduce you and get you pregnant on Valentines Day so you would bear his heirs! He was just using you! He even called you a bitch, right there in front of us!!

Sakura's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Sasuke doing something like that to her. She refused to believe it.

"You're wrong. Sasuke would never do anything like that to me!" she argued.

"Come one Sakura! Are you really that blind?! Remember what he said the first day we were a team? He said on of his goals in life was to revive his clan! That's all he wanted you for!"

Sakura let her tears fall, something deep down in her soul telling her what Naruto was saying was true. Sasuke did use her (The Gay-wade!)

"I told Gaara to tell Grandma Tsunade, to try and have her stop him but Gaara just couldn't restrain himself. He boiled over after Sasuke insulted you and just lost control! He couldn't wait for the Hokage to get involved. He felt he had to put an end to Sasuke as soon as possible, for your safety! I'm sure Shukaku was of no help in the matter, but that's not the point! The point it he did it for you! To protect you!

"Don't you see Sakura?! He loves you!"

Sakura's eyes went wide at Naruto's last statement. Could he be telling the truth? Could Gaara really feel that way about her?

No. It could not be true. Gaara could not love. He could not feel for others.

"Naruto. I think it's time you left." She said quietly.

Naruto's face hardened. "Fine! If you're not going to listen to me maybe I will leave! But it's not my fault if you end up miserable for the rest of your life!"

And with that the blond marched out of the house, his fists clenched, leaving Sakura along with her mind so that it might torment her.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Sakura sat with in a chain on her back porch, her knees pulled up to her chin, her arms encircling her legs.

Much had gone through her mind since her blond friends left her in her misery. For one thing, she had accepted the fact that Sasuke had used her.

You saw the sings girl. They were everywhere. The way he was always so forward, trying to get me to sleep with him. The way he always looked at me carefully like someone inspecting their lives stock, their animal. The way he always whispered seductively in my ear "You're mine." I thought it was romantic but no. It was just possessive. Like someone telling me that I'm their property. Just like Naruto said. How could I have been so blind?

I guess I really should be thanking Gaara, not condemning him.

Gaara. Now that was another problem. Was Naruto telling the truth? Did Gaara really feel that way about her?

Of course you baka! Why else would he go off and kill someone, tarnishing his records he has been trying to clear?

You again? How can you be sure? And- why should I care? What does in matter to me I Gaara does have feelings for me?

Uuu, let's see. Maybe because… You love him back!

What?

Don't try to deny it. Deep down, ever since you saved him last year you have been slowly falling in love with him.

This can't be. How could I have fallen in love with Gaara?

Don't ask me. Hell if I know.

It doesn't matter anyway. Gaara would never feel anything for me.

How can you be so sure?

Well… Because… Because he can't love!

I don't know girl. Maybe you should at least talk to him first before you decide to make up your mind that he feels nothing for you.

Me? Go talk to Gaara? Not on your life! Remember, not only do I not feel anything for him at all; I still never want to see him again. Whether or not Sasuke was evil he still killed one of my good friends.

Suit it yourself.

And with that her inner self disappeared again.

Sakura hugged herself even tighter, biting her lip. Was staying here really the right thing to do or should she at least go give Gaara a chance to apologies and to see if he truly loved her?

Oh If only she had a sign!

Just then something caught her eye off to the side of the damp porch. It was the mettle trash can she had used to burn the pictures a few nights ago.

She stood, walking over to it and peering down into the ashes. There, right on the top of the pile was the remains of a picture. The only one that had survived the blaze, no doubt thanks to the rain that had poured from the sky that night.

It's edges were badly singed and some of the color had faded but the image it had captured was still there. Her and Gaara, sitting under the Sakura tree together.

There was her sign.

&X&X&XGAARA#IS#A#SEXY#BEAST#X&X& X&

Sakura nervously walked down the hotel hallway. Her whole body seemed to shake as she approached the end of the fifth floor hall, the place were royalty stayed. Her hands, clenching the remains of the photo, trembled even more them before.

She rounded the corner, headed towards the pent house when she heard it.

"No! Now get out Matsuri!" hollered a very familiar, powerful voice from the pent house apartment.

Seconds later a small, brown haired sand konoichi ran out of the door, crying, her hands covering her face.

She stopped just before she ran into Sakura, finally noticing her through her tears.

"W-who are you and what are you doing here?!" she chocked out.

"Um… Hi. I'm here to see the Kasekage?" she asked.

The girls face hardened. "Fine! Go see him that is if you want to get your head blown off!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Let me guess, you like Kasekage-sama?" the girl asked.

Sakura could not hide her blush.

"Every girl does! He's just so cute! (We SO TOTLAY agree!!) But he doesn't love anyone! No one!" her tears streamed down harder now "Not even me, and I'm his student! He chose me out of so many. He chose me to train but no, he still can't love me!" (Dua he is not going to chose you! This is our story and we hate your guts. Die Matsuri!)

Then the girl abruptly shoved past Sakura and ran the rest of the way down the hall and around the corner, still crying.

Maybe this is a mistake. She thought. Maybe I should just forget about it.

Come on! You've cove too fare to back down now!

You're right. The least I can do is thank him for getting rid of Sasuke considering what he was going to do to me.

I thought you said you still love Sasuke? Her inner self sneered.

Shut up. I hear something.

And in fact she did hear something. It was coming from inside the pent house. Sakura went up to the door and peered through the open crack between the wood and the frame. Matsuri had forgotten to close the door all the way in her very upset and sensitive state.

Sakura could see Gaara sitting at the edge of his bed, his side to her. In his hands he held what looked to be a guitar.

There was a loud crash of thunder then Gaara began to do something Sakura never thoughts he would ever do. He started to sing.

Very quietly, in almost a whisper he began, gently strumming on the strings as he did.

"Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and will start a new life."

He paused then let out an impressive string of oh's, his beautiful tenor voice raising an octave with each one. Then he continued, playing the guitar as loud as it would allow.

"I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to,

Take off my disguise, just in time to here you cry when you,

You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, the night he died.

You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, one last time.

Singing, Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and will start a new life.

I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right.

All I know is that I love you tonight.

There was police and flashing lights.

The rain came down so hard that night and the,

Headlights read, I lover died.

No tell-tale heart was left to find when you,

You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, the night he died.

You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine, one last time.

Singing, Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and will start a new life.

I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right.

All I know is that I love you tonight."

Then his voice and the guitar suddenly lowered to the same whisper-like voice he had used at the beginning of the song.

"Tonight.

He dropped you off, I followed him home the I,

Stood outside his bedroom window.

Standing over him he begged me not to do,

What I knew I had to do cuz I'm so in love with you."

It scared Sakura how his voice suddenly became loud and hard again when he said the last part of the song.

"Oh my love, please don't cry.

I'll wash my bloody hands and will start a new life.

I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right.

All I know is that I love you tonight.

Tonight!"

And then he let the last cord fade off into an eyrir silence, the sound of the notes blending with the sound of the falling rain, sending shivers up Sakura's spine.

Then he hung his head low and let the guitar fall to the floor with a low thud. Meanwhile Sakura was busy thinking.

Was that song about her? It had to be. He was talking about her mourning Sasuke's death, her Valentine's death. The verses also make a lot of since, telling the story of how and why he had killed him, but what confused Sakura was the choirs and the last line of the third verse.

He had called her his love. He had said he loved her. How could that be true when Gaara could not love? Simple. He could. And not only could he love, he loved her.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Gaara failed to notice her until she closed and locked the door behind her.

His head snapped upward, his (totally hot not to mention beautiful) jade eyes resting on her emerald ones.

"Sakura…" He breathed out in disbelief. He was surprised, not to mention confused to why she was there in the first place and why she had a look on her face that was not anger. In fact, he found himself unable to identify what the expression on her face was.

She walked towards him, stopping a few feet from where he rested.

"Was that all true Gaara? Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

Gaara's face became even paler then it was before. She had heard him.

"Sakura I-"

She cut him off. "Do you love me Gaara?" she asked again, kneeling down on the bed, in front of him.

She was close. Much to close. Gaara felt the blood rush to his face until it was burning. Sakura backed up, sensing his discomfort through the gloom of the dark room.

"Do you love me?" she asked once more, her voice little more them a whisper.

Gaara stared back into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes…" he said in an exhale of breath, his voice no louder then hers had been.

He watched carefully, gauging her expression. It did not change. Her striking face remained just as blank as it was before.

Sakura was the one to finally break eye contact, looking down to her lap. Gaara followed her gaze to rest on what it was she had in her hands. He struggled to see it through the gloom but before he had gotten a good look at it she handed it to him.

Gaara lifted the tattered and burnt piece of paper up to her face. He stared with wide, shocked, eyes at what he saw. It was the picture that had been taken of them by chance, resting under the Sakura Tree.

"You know, that's my favorite picture." Sakura mused.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because… I think I love you to."

Gaara's head snapped upward to her face only to find that she had leaned in much too close for comfort. His breathing hitched in his throat as she closed the almost non existent gap between them and brushed her lips lightly against his own. (AWWWW!! Gaara's first kiss!! How sweet!!)

The red head instantly froze up, his body stiffening. Sakura didn't seem to notice. Instead she continued to move her lips gently against his.

Um. HELLO?! The girl you love is kissing us! Do something you baka!! Shukaku screamed.

Gaara didn't seem to notice. On the contrary, he was trying to get his frozen brain to work again. And then it happened. His heart swelled with the longing for the love he was now receiving. All sixteen years of being deprived of it came crashing down on him at once, causing a deep and powerful need to grow in side him.

Slowly, hesitantly, he kissed her back, moving his lips over hers carefully; still afraid he would be pushed away, just like all the times before.

But their tender kiss did not last long. Suddenly his need exploded inside him and came bursting out. He tangled his hand in her pink hair and used his other arm to encircle her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her with such need and passion that Sakura became so surprised that she gasped.

When Gaara took full advantage of his opening Sakura did not object. Instead she allowed him to deepen and intensify the kiss.

When they finally parted for much needed air both of them found their breath coming in wild, uneven shudders. Gaara rested his forehead against hers, his eyes boring down into hers with a smoldering intensity. They made his unspoken wish known to her.

Say it. They pleaded in a desperate tone.

"I love you Gaara." Sakura whispered.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, his hot breath brushing across her face. When he opened them again they were filled with an emotion Sakura never thought she would see Gaara express. Love.

"I love you Sakura." He murmured quietly, his mouth still not used to forming the words.

Sakura felt her heart take flight. The tone he used to say them was just so… Perfect. It made her know for a fact he was speaking the truth, unlike whenever Sasuke had said it.

She smiled warmly at him before kissing him passionately again. This time Gaara was not in the least bit hesitant and quickly took control of the situation, pulling her close to him.

Little did he know Sakura was the one truly in control for at that moment she leaned back, pulling him back with her until they fell lightly onto the bed, his body lying on top of her small, fragile frame. (You can bet he was remembering those leather boxers! LOL!!)

And in that moment both knew that they had found where they both belonged; by each others sides.

**END**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE!!**

**_We know, the sappyiest thing you have ever read. _**

But hey, I like happy endings and so does Tristen, suprizingly.

**_Well, hoped you enjoyed it. _**

Yeah! And we'll be seeing ya! Keep on reviewing so we will be motivated to write another story.

**Bye!! **


End file.
